


No Dominion

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Challenge: Epic Fail, Community: wk_100, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's waited a long time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dominion

Schuldig's looked forward to this moment since they met. He fishes Ran's corpse out of the ocean, ties it up, and waits.

As predicted, Ran's fury at his presence overcomes the confusion of resurrection. He lets Ran struggle for a bit before pulling a dagger from his boot and drawing a neat line of blood down Ran's cheek. He manages to lick a little of it before the Quickening kicks in, making his tongue tingle.

"What did you do?" Ran demands; so angry, afraid. Schuldig laughs.

"Nothing yet, kitten, but remember this: when the time comes, your head is mine."


End file.
